far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 647 - Impressionists in the City
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #647 - Impressionists in the City is the six-hundred forty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventh episode of Season 7. Video Overview Return to Chicago Kurt heads westward with Wolfie, mentioning the pi shenanigans last episode. He mentions that the Pi Monument and the sign are incorrect. He has returned from a wedding in Chicago proper, and says he enjoyed himself even in the city. Kurt says that Chicago is just massive with tall buildings going into the sky, and it's worse for them than technically larger Los Angeles that is all sprawl. Kurt went to the Art Institute, and says that Chicago's museums are quite great. Kurt talks about the Art Institute being full of Impressionist paintings from France, and enjoyed them. In meeting his family Kurt realized he should've gone home more, but is more surprised at how he enjoyed his time in the city. Kurt sees the benefits of living in a city, but also needs his space. Driving is also something Kurt likes a lot, which is impractical living in the city. Question: Do you have any memories of sleeping or camping outside? As a kid he'd do tents in the backyard during summer break, but otherwise he's never been camping. Kurt says his anxiety would maybe spike, but he's interested as long as he's with experienced people. This reminds him that he may need to camp in eastern Oregon in order to see the total solar eclipse in late August. He has ruled out driving down the day of, because of the event's popularity and sparse roads in Oregon. Kurt finds a very impressive natural cliff with a lake at the bottom. Kurt is considering a university in Oregon that's renting out its dorm space, he's weighing its cheapness versus its western foggy location. There is a third option a friend has offered him farther away, but he'd have to gather the camping equipment on his own. Saying he'd want to have a friend for every option, Question: If you've ever had a spiritual experience, perhaps in spite of your views? I would think about a Lou Malnati's sponsorship as I went there in Chicago based on your recommendation and have also bought a Corsair kid based on your recommendation? Unfortunately, Kurt cannot choose sponsors, but he did enjoy gluten free Lou Malnati's pizza. Kurt's spiritual experiences would all be related to nature, such as walking upon on the Grand Canyon, and seeing a partial solar eclipse in Illinois. Kurt assumes that totality will be a completely life-changing experience. The Transit of Venus was quite cool, but too small to be a spiritual experience. Seeing Juno launch from Kennedy Space Center wasn't a crewed mission, but having gotten behind the scenes access, Kurt really felt that. Question: Last year there was astronomy news about the possibility of a ninth planet beyond Neptune beyond the Kuiper belt, after reviewing calculations what would you like to name this hypothetical ninth planet? He thinks it would have to keep with the Roman mythology naming scheme. Kurt talks about how hard it is to see things that far away without a lot of light, requiring creative means to find them. Kurt digs into the Hidey Hole and finds a bit of a cave he has to fill in, making for a fun construction. Trivia * The end slate links to Max Payne 2: CENSORED CENSORED - 04.